Remember
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: So I pretty much told him I'm a ninja assassin.


**A/N: I was writing "Proof to Belong", a one-shot that will be posted in a few moments, when this thought popped into my head. Here's a combination of my thoughts on Artemis. My theories go deeper than this, but I'm only scratching the surface. Sorry 'bout the length.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor any associated characters. It is all owned by DC Comics. Artemis's POV.**

* * *

><p><em>Remember<em>

When Miss Martian prodded around in our brains, I remembered things that I had tried so hard to suppress. Sure, she had only recalled the last six months of our memories, but that was enough to bring back the nightmares of my reality. I remembered everything that I had wanted so badly to forget.

I guess it's best to go backwards with what I remember, most recent to oldest memories. In that chain of six months, there were a lot of important things, but not a ton of it really stood out in my mind. The most recent memory, obviously, was when I woke up and was staring into the face of Kid Flash. Well, more like staring into his amazing green eyes, but that's a thought I prefer to keep to myself.

In spending only maybe a day with Kid Flash, part of me had fallen for him. Don't ask me how; dumb things like that just happen. I accept the world as it hits me. It's a good motto to live by. Take life as it comes, you know? So far, it's been working pretty well. But the whole head over heels for a hero thing kind of threw me for a loop.

Usually, I'm just used as an assassin for my father. It's a sick, twisted profession for a fifteen-year-old girl, but I take life as it comes. Don't look ahead, look at now.

Megan made me think of Kid Flash as a complete doofus again. Complete doofus. And maybe that's not even the right word. Nincompoop. Moron. Imbecile. Idiot. All of these words are just as good as doofus, maybe even better.

Here's the funny thing about losing your memory: when you lie about something you remembered in the time that you forgot, someone's bound to notice the fib eventually. My ninja movie story? I'm guessing Wally will piece it together soon enough. Why? Because I saw the movie in the period of time that I had had my memories wiped of. So, in theory, I shouldn't have remembered the movie. If I couldn't remember my own freaking team, there shouldn't have been any plausible way for me to remember a movie. Wally's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he might figure it out. Might. I kind of hope he doesn't. Then he might realize I really was sent to kill him.

So I pretty much told him I'm a ninja assassin. Hopefully, he's not smart enough to put together that part of the puzzle.

What else did I remember? Becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. Now since I'm not his niece, it makes this situation of how I'm his sidekick come into question. Wally's a nephew, Megan's a niece, Kaldur's... I'm not really sure how to comment on his relationship with Aquaman, and Superboy's a clone. I have no clue what the deal on Robin is, but I'm going to assume he's Batman's son or something. Sounds close, right?

Green Arrow recruited me because of the arrow Wally found. Now the story behind that arrow is a little darker considering what it was really supposed to do opposed to what it actually did.

But Oliver Queen traced the supplies I had used to construct my arrows (the shaft, the feathers, the tip) and traced me to Gotham. From there, I went to the team. It's simple, really. Batman knows I'm not his niece. I think most of the Justice League knows. Although I'm not entirely sure if they know my connection to the League of Shadows.

Onto the topic of the League of Shadows, this leads me to the point of that one little arrow that got me tied into the whole crime-fighting thing versus my original assassin job.

That one arrow that I fired that saved Wally West's life was actually supposed to kill him. The ninja boyfriend story was just a cover since I had actually let the real objective of my mission slip without even knowing it. Yeah, I was an assassin for the Shadows. Mostly for my dad though. Shadows were more of a side project. Cheshire knows all my secrets. That's why I had to let her go when confronted with the choice of taking her as a hostage, killing her, or letting her go. I wasn't going to kill her, I wasn't going to let her tell the team my secrets, and my only option was to let her leave in her puff of smoke.

I'm not sure if I'm a double agent or anything. It could go either way a this point. I'm not spilling secrets of one side to the other side. I could, easily, without a doubt. I've never been afraid to stab someone in the back. That's what makes me such a good assassin. I can't capture anyone from the Shadows without having my secrets be spilled to the League, but on the other hand, I won't go around spilling the Shadows' secrets to the Justice League. I kind of want to help the League so I can secure my position on this new team, but I don't want to lose my place in the Shadows if this heroine thing doesn't work out.

To think that all my life's decisions started with that one little arrow that was meant to kill Kid Flash... I should've hit him the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are much appreciated.**

**~Sky**


End file.
